A TU LADO SOY FELIZ
by thechris27
Summary: La historia trata como ahs y serena descubren sentimientos mutuos en el transcurso de su viaje, apoyándose mutuamente para lograr sus sueños y superar las adversidades que se les presentaran en el camino Historia 100% amourshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos como están en esta ocasión les traigo mi primer fanfic espero sea de su agrado**

 **La historia transcurrirá con ahs ya ganador de las 8 medallas para así participar en la liga kalos**

 **Toda crítica es bienvenida así me ayudan a que el fic sea mejor**

 **Pokemon y sus ´personajes no me pertenecen sin más q decir comencemos**

 **CAPITULO 1: UN FRIO PERO ALEGRE CAMINO HACIA EL DESTINO**

Nos encontramos con nuestros amigos en el centro pokemon después de la batalla de ash por su 8va y ultima medalla para así poder entrar en la liga kalos junto con él está su fiel e inseparable amigo pikachu y sus compañeros de viaje clemont, su hermana boonie y su amiga de la infancia serena la cual no dejaba de mostrar su alegría por la reciente victoria de su amigo y amor en secreto y si hablamos de ash aquel que la ayudo tiempo atrás cuando a un eran niños en el campamento del profesor Oak, desde ese momento tomo un gran cariño por el

FLASHBACK

Hawlucha no puede continuar el ganador Abomasnow — dijo el réferi del gimnasio

Vamos todo depende de ti — dijo ahs con la energía que lo caracteriza y el pequeño roedor salto al campo con la misma actitud que el entrenador

Con que pikachu esto se pondrá interesante — penso el líder de gimnasio tipo hielo Edel

En las gradas se puede observar a los hermanos rubios preocupados, pero la que estaba aún más era la peli miel mostrando su preocupación muy notoriamente esto no pasó desapercibida por la pequeña rubia

Tranquila serena ash es fuerte él lo lograra dijo con una gran sonrisa a la cual la peli miel asintió con la misma sonrisa pero aun preocupada

Abomasnow usa triturar — ordeno el líder de gimnasio mientras el pokemon hielo se abalanzaba contra el pequeño pikachu

Esquívalo y usa atactrueno — en respuesta el azabache el cual acertó pero al parecer no le iso daño alguno

Abomasnow usa ventisca — dijo el líder acertando el golpe causando un gran daño al pequeño ratón eléctrico y para sorpresa de todos logro congelarlo

Pikachu grito el azabache con preocupación al no saber qué hacer estaba en preocupado por su amigo

Terminemos con esto Abomasnow usa frio polar — ordenando el líder de gimnasio mandando un ataque fulminante

Si ese ataque logar darle a pikachu este es el fin — dijo clemont ante la atenta mirada de bonie y serena preocupadas

El azabache estaba a punto de darse por vencido hasta que escucho una vos que le decía no te rindas hasta el final proveniente de la peli miel en ese momento ash reacciono y ordeno a pikachu usar electro bola para liberarse pero no hubo respuesta hasta el último momento en que logro destrozar el hielo que le aprisionaba saltando arriba del pokemon hielo

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la asaña del pequeño roedor mientras se escuchaba

Usa cola de hierro — ordeno el azabache dando un potente ataque levantando polvo alrededor

Todos estaban pendientes del resultado de la batalla al disiparse el polvo se observaba a un pokemon caído el cual era el tipo hielo

Abomasnow no puede continuar el ganador es ash ketchum — dijo el réferi

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Donde vamos ahora se escuchó decir de parte del rubio inventor

La liga empezara dentro de tres meses — respondio ahs con tono de estar ansioso de participar

Serena saco su aparato el cual tenía un mapa de toda la región dando la idea de ir a ciudad romantis por que ahí se realizara su siguiente concurso performance en busca de su última llave

Genial dijeron todos al unísono y partieron rumbo a ciudad romantis pero de camino se pudo observar que todo estaba cubierto de nieve típico de la ciudad en la que tuvo su última batalla

Bueno será mejor darnos prisa — dijo ash no sin antes todo el grupo abrigarse para la ocasión

En el camino por las montañas alguien o mejor dicho 2 personas y un pokemon los seguían

Será mejor descansar aquí — decía citron fatigado por la caminata al cual todos asintieron pero de repente

Usa bola sombra se escuchó seguido del ataque

Quienes son — dijo ash en tono furioso

Prepárense para los problemas (no pondré el lema completo por q ya lo saben)

Equipo rocket — dijeron al unísono el grupo de amigos

Entréguenos a pikachu — dijo james ordenando a inkay usar psicorrayo

Detenlo con impactrueno — dijo ash en respuesta al ataque

El ataque de pikachu fue más poderoso ocasionando una explosión el cual salió volando el equipo rocket hasta solo verse un destello en el cielo

Pero la explosión ocasiono una avalancha la cual se dirigía asía el grupo todos corrieron hacia una cueva que tenía dos caminos separando a serena y ash por un lado y a los hermanos por otro

Ahora que hacemos — decia la peli miel con tono preocupado al ver que la avalancha cubrió la cueva impidiendo volver

Se escuchó un ruido proveniente del holomisor de serena el cual era citron diciéndoles que se encontrarían en el centro pokemon mas adelante ellos asintieron adentrándose en la cueva en busca de una salida

Eso estuvo cerca — comentaba la peli miel aliviada por salir de ese aprieto

Si — dijo el azabache dando un suspiro será mejor buscar una salida

Mientras caminaban hablaban de cosas triviales de las batallas de ash y el performance de serena

En ese momento serena se dio cuenta que estaba sola con ash no sería el mejor lugar pero le encantaba estar a solas con el

Estuviste fantástico en tu batalla ash — le dijo la peli miel

Gracias pero no lo hubiera hecho sin ustedes en especial de ti — respondió ash

Yo no hice nada dijo un tanto apenada pero aun con un ligero sonrojo

Nada de eso sino estuvieras ahí apoyándome e inspirándome no sé qué haría sin ti — dijo ash rascándose la mejilla poniendo roja a serena por las palabras que dijo

Entonces si no me atrapas sabrás que haces sin mí — dijo serena corriendo para no ser atrapada

Ash corría detrás de serena la cual no vio que había un estanque al frente

Serena grito el azabache viendo como la peli miel caía al agua helada

El azabache la ayudo a salir del estanque dejando a una serena empapada y temblando de frio

Estas bien le pregunto ash con un tono muy preocupado

Si — respondía la peli miel pero temblando del frio

Déjame quitarte eso — dijo ash sacando su abrigo que la cubría del frio pero al estar mojada no le abrigaba nada

Eso sorprendió a serena pero lo que la sorprendió más fue que ash le dio su abrigo y así poder calentarla

Pero y tú — le dijo la peli miel

No te preocupes yo estaré bien — respondio el azabache con una gran sonrisa

Gracias — le dijo serena dándole un beso en la mejilla el cual puso nervioso a ash y un pequeño pero notorio rubor

No es nada — le respondió rascándose la nariz en signo de su nerviosismo

Así los dos caminaron por la cueva hasta ver una pequeña luz al fondo

Ahí esta es la salida dijo ahs agarrando de la mano a serena corriendo hacia la luz

Al salir pudieron ver el camino hacia el centro pokemon

Que bien ya podremos descansar — dice serena aliviada

Así es achuu —respondió ash temblando por el frio que aguanto por el trayecto

Ash te enfermaras toma el abrigo — insiste serena preocupada

No te preocupes estoy bien — dijo ash negándose a recibir el abrigo

Te resfriaras ash le dijo serena abrazándolo para así calentarlo un poco lo que provoco que ambos tengan un pequeño rubor y así siguieron el camino abrazados hacia el centro pokemon

Al llegar entraron al centro pokemon encontraron a bonie y clemont esperándolos en la recepción

Al fin llegaron dijo clemont alegre pero a la ves sorprendido porque ash llegaba abrazado de serena

Yo sabía que terminarían juntos — grito bonie saltando de alegría

Esto provocó un sonrojo en serena y ash separándose del abrazo y explicando por qué era que llegaban asi

Yo ya estaba ilusionada — dijo bonie con un puchero

Achuuuu — estornudo ash temblando mucho

Será mejor revisarte — dijo la enfermera joy acercándose a ahs tomándole la temperatura

Estas con fiebre será mejor que guardes reposo — decía está aconsejando a ash

Estoy bien no se preocupen — dijo ahs pero temblando aún más por los escalofríos

Eso no ya oíste debes descansar — recalco serena arrastrando a ash hacia la habitación que les dieron

Yo te cuidare hasta que te encuentres mejor — dijo serena acostando a ash en la cama

Gracias — respondió ash con una sonrisa

Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer es mi culpa que estés así — dijo serena un tanto triste

No es tu culpa no dejaría que algo malo te pase serena — dijo ash haciendo que serena se sonrojara

Sera que soy tan importante para él — pensó serena a lo mejor lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera pero me gusta que se preocupe por mi

No te preocupes estaré mejor dentro de poco — le recalco ahs asiéndola salir de sus pensamientos

Además tengo a la mejor y más hermosa enfermera de todo kalos cuidándome — decía ash logrando que serena se pusiera muy roja

Te traeré una sopa caliente dijo serena para que no notase como estaba

En los pensamientos de serena decía me dijo hermosa eso no es típico de el será que está delirando pero me hizo sentir muy bien

Aquí está tu sopa —dijo serena trayendo un plato para ash

Muchas gracias serena — le dijo terminándose la sopa muy rápido

Serena lo observaba con una sonrisa al verlo comer

Ya me siento mucho mejor — decía ash dando las gracias por la comida

A…ash— dijo serena con tono de duda y nerviosismo

Dime serena que pasa — decía ash un tanto preocupado

E…m en serio crees que soy hermosa — respondió con un rubor muy notorio

Bueno claro que lo dije de verdad sería un tonto al no notarlo — dijo ahs rascándose la mejilla típico de su nerviosismo

Esto dejo a serena con un rubor aún más grande y notorio

Gracias ash eres muy tierno — le dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte

Asi pasaron los minutos cuidando de su amigo y amor en secreto

Serena vio que ash se durmió se dispuso a salir del cuarto no sin antes darle un beso en la frente dejándolo descansar

Como esta ash dijo bonie preocupada por su amigo

Está durmiendo ahora se pondrá bien saben que es muy fuerte — dijo serena

Sera mejor que nosotros más descansemos fue un día largo — dijo clemont

Todos asintieron y se fueron a dormir para el día siguiente

 **Bueno asta haca el primer capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado toda crítica es bienvenida avísenme si se encuentran errores ortográficos ya subiré pronto el siguiente capítulo, no olviden dar su reviews sin más que decir me despido tratare de subir el próximo capítulo muy pronto hasta la próxima.**


	2. NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS Y UNA NUEVA

**Hola a todos primero quiero dar las gracias a jorgelatina148 y BrunoSuey por su reviews gracias por su apoyo y corregirme con lo de bonnie jejeje**

 **Como siempre digo toda crítica es bienvenida, si hay algún error me lo hacen saber** as **í me ayudan a hacer mejor la** **historia**

 **Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Sin más que decir comencemos con el capítulo de hoy.**

 **CAPITULO 2: NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS Y UNA NUEVA AMENAZA**

Es un nuevo día en la región de kalos donde ash y sus amigos se preparan para ir a ciudad romantis en busca de la última llave que falta a serena para concursar en el tripokalon, los primeros rayos de sol entran por la ventana del centro pokemon despertando a serena quien se dispuso a levantarse y asearse no sin antes ver el estado en el que se encontraba ash, colocando su mano suavemente en la frente asegurándose si la fiebre bajo

Que bien ya no tiene fiebre dijo serena alegre pero muy despacio para no despertarlo

Pero no pasó desapercibida por la pequeña rubia que se hacía a la dormida viendo como serena cuidaba de ash mostrando una tierna sonrisa

Tengo una idea dijo serena unas galletas para el desayuno lo alegraran decía mientras se dirigía a la cocina a prepararlos

Bonnie al escucharla se levantó para ir a la cocina cuando a serena preparando la masa

Quieres que te ayude serena dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa en su cara

Claro bonnie puedes pasarme la harina decía serena agradecida por la ayuda de la pequeña

Esto quedara muy rico decían las dos preparando las galletas y poniéndolas en el horno

Después de unos minutos serena fue a despertar a ash para el desayuno, pero vio que no se encontraba en su cama esto la preocupo hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro dándose la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba

Me estabas buscando dijo ash con una sonrisa en el rostro

Qué bueno que te encuentres mejor dijo serena abrazando al azabache

Si ya me encuentro mejor dijo ash alzando el puño y todo gracias a ti

Pero si no fuera por mí no te hubieras enfermado dijo serena cabizbaja

Claro que no serena estuviera aun peor si te hubiera pasado algo a ti decía ash rascándose la mejilla

Serena alzo la mirada con un leve sonrojo en su cara

Bueno me alegra que estés bien dijo serena nuevamente abrazando a ash

En eso entra bonnie al cuarto viendo como estaban ash

El desayuno está listo tortolitos dijo bonnie molestando a los dos asiendo que se separen y ambos se sonrojen

Que bien tengo mucha hambre dijo ash alegre que esperamos vamos, corrió agarrando la mano de serena

Ya en la cocina estaban bonnie y clemont preparando el té para el desayuno mientras ash se sentaba y serena fue en busca de las galletas que preparo

Bien el té está listo dijo clemont llamando a todos para desayunar

Qué bueno que estés bien ash dijo bonie con una sonrisa

Si ya te ves mejor decía clemont sirviendo el té a todos

Gracias por preocuparse decía ash con una sonrisa muy grande

Pues serena es la que se preocupó mas no se separó de ti ni un minuto dijo Bonnie logrando sonrojar a la peli miel

A… ash dijo serena llamando la atención de ash

Dime serena que pasa dijo ash un tanto curioso

Como agradecimiento por lo de antes te prepare las galletas que tanto te gustan dijo serena acercando un plato lleno galletas

Los ojos de ash se iluminaron al punto de saborear las galletas con los ojos

Gracias serena dijo ash comiéndose una galleta tras otra dejando una gota de sudor en la cabeza de los tres

Tranquilos chicos ice mucho para todos dijo serena acercando otro plato de galletas

Así todos desayunaron para después emprender su camino rumbo a ciudad romantis

Mientras en otro sitio más precisamente en ciudad luminalia en una base secreta en la que se reunían unas personas, vestidos todos iguales con un atuendo anaranjado al igual que su cabello y gafas de color anaranjado conocidos como el team flare

Tenemos que encontrarlo no tenemos mucho tiempo decía uno de los miembros un tanto robusto llamado xero que era el científico de la organización

Estemos tranquilos decía un tipo alto con chaleco y pantalón negro con rayas anaranjadas al igual que su cabello este era el jefe del team flare llamando lysandre muy relajado viendo un mapa de la región de kalos

Quien se encargara de esta misión dijo xero mirando a lysandre

Ya mande a un muchacho que se encargara de todo respondió lysandre cambiando la pantalla mostrando a un joven con una chaqueta negra al igual que sus pantalones pero con una bufanda celeste

Esta seguro señor el no pertenece a la organización dijo xero en tono serio

No te preocupes él no está enterado de nuestros planes dijo lysandre con tono relajado

Entendido señor respondió xero saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndose a los reclutas que se encontraban ahi

Ustedes quiero que estén atentos hacia cualquier amenaza que pueda perjudicar al plan decía xero a los miembros que se encontraban ahí

Seguimos con el plan de robar los pokemon de otros entrenadores decía uno de los miembros

Si, el plan sigue en pie debemos tener el mayor número de pokemon posiblse para llevar el plan con éxito dijo xero

Entendido dijeron los miembros retirándose del lugar

Regresando con el grupo de amigos, ya llegando a ciudad romantis para el concurso de serena

Al fin llegamos decía clemont tirándose al piso agotado por el largo viaje que avía pasado

Necesitas hacer más ejercicio hermano decía Bonnie tocándolo con una ramita

Estas bien clemont dijo ash al igual que Bonnie tocándolo con una ramita como comprobando si estaba muerto

Ya quiero registrarme para el concuros dijo serena entrando al centro pokemon

Al entrar serena pudo observar una fila para registrarse al tripokalon serena quedo preocupada y pensativa

Que pasa serena dijo ash al ver el estado de su amiga

Son muchas concursantes no creo poder hacerlo dijo la peli miel desanimada bajando la cabeza

Si pierdo, no podre competir para ser la Reina de kalos recalco serena

No vuelvas a decir eso dijo ash con tono serio sorprendiendo a serena que levanto la mirada

Ash…yo dijo serena pero ash le interrumpió

Ya llegaste muy lejos para darte por vencida, recuerda no te rindas hasta el final dijo ash animando a su compañera

Serena al recordar esas palabras que le dijo de pequeños reacciono

Tienes razón no me daré por vencida respondió serena ya con su habitual alegría y entusiasmo

Así se habla serena no me gusta verte así mantén esa alegría dijo ash animando a la peli miel

Además te vez hermosa cuando sonríes dijo ash muy despacio pero serena lo escucho logrando sonrojar a serena

En serio te parezco hermosa dijo serena aun con el rubor en sus mejillas

Mmm ….. la verdad dijo ash pero fue interrumpido por la enfermera joy

Señorita le toca registrarse dijo la enfermera joy a serena

Si ya voy dijo serena dirigiéndose a registrarse para su concurso performance

U…Uff dijo ahs aliviado por la situación

Que pasa ahs dijo Bonnie al verlo aliviado

No… no pasa nada dijo el azabache nervioso logrando en bonnie aún más intriga

No te creo ash pero lo averiguare luego respondió bonnie

Será mejor ir a pedir una habitación dijo clemont a cual todos asintieron

Ya en la habitación llega serena después de inscribirse para el concurso

Que tal te fue serena decia bonnie mientras daba de comer a pikachu y a los demás pokemon

Ya está todo listo el concurso será mañana respondió serena entusiasmada

Será mejor que practiques tendrás mucha competencia dijo clemont acomodándose los lentes

Si tienes razón ash podrías ayudarme dijo serena con una sonrisa

Claro por qué no, además te la debo por cuidarme dijo ash rascándose la mejilla

Así pasaron la tarde entrenando el performance de serena

Y bien que les pareció dijo serena atenta a la opinión de sus amigos en especial la de ash

Estuvo sorprendente dijeron los dos hermanos

Y a ti que te pareció ash dijo serena

Estuvo realmente hermoso dijo ash saliendo de su asombro

Gracias dijo serena muy feliz por sus opiniones en especial por la de ash

Será mejor ir al centro pokemon dijo clemont cargando a su hermana que ya estaba muerta del sueño

Clemont se adelantó, quedando solos serena y ash

Serena dijo ash con un tono serio

Que pasa ash dijo la pelimiel preocupada por la actitud de ash

Mañana será tu día recuerda no rendirte hasta el final dijo ash alzando el puño alentando a serena

Si daré todo de mi dijo serena muy animada

Y recuerda mantener esa bella sonrisa dijo ash un tanto apenado por sus palabras sorprendiendo a serena

Si lo are dijo serena sonrojada por las palabras del entrenador

A..ash no me respondiste a mi pregunta dijo serena mirando atenta a ash

Em que pregunta dijo ash queriendo evadir la obvia pregunta que le dijo en el centro pokemon

En serio te parezco hermosa dijo serena un tanto apenada

El azabache estaba nervioso al no ver una salida para evitar el tema

Bueno…. yo dijo ash nervioso

La verdad si eres hermosa, sería un tonto si no lo notara dijo ash rascándose la mejilla

Esto dejo a aserena muy alegre que abrazo a ash

Gracias ash dijo serena pero a la vez pensando ´´será que yo también le gusto, será que debería decirle lo que siento por el ´´

Serena estaba dispuesta a decirle lo que siente por ash, lo miro a los ojos, ash quedaba inmóvil a ver los ojos de serena a la luz de la luna sentía un sentimiento nuevo para el mientras seguía perdido en los ojos azules de serena

A… ash yo alcanzo a decir serena pero una vos los interrumpió

La instalación se cerrara tengan buenas noches se escuchó decir por los altavoces del centro pokemon

Sera mejor apurarnos, mañana será un día difícil dijo ash separándose de serena

Serena asintió un tanto desilusionada porque estaba a punto de decirle sus sentimientos mientras se dirigían al centro pokemon

Ya en los dormitorios clemont los veía y les pregunto

Por qué tardaron tanto dijo clemont curioso

Eee…. bueno…. nosotros tartamudeaba ash

Ash me daba unos últimos consejos dijo serena interrumpiendo a ash

Si eso dijo ash aliviado

Pues se demoraron mucho ya estuve por ir a buscarlos dijo clemont

Bueno será mejor dormir mañana es el gran día dijo serena entusiasmada por el concurso

Todos fueron a dormir pero una persona no podía conciliar el sueño era la peli miel que se levantó de su cama rumbo al balcón para tomar aire y pensar

Será un duro día, espero poder ganar pensaba serena

Pasa algo serena escuchó decir a su atrás, dándose la vuelta vio que era ash

Ash dijo serena sorprendida al verlo

Que tienes serena deberías descansar dijo ash

Solo estoy un poco nerviosa respondió serena aun preocupada

Tranquila tu saldrás ganadora, debes estar segura de eso y estaré apoyándote como tú lo hiciste en mis batallas del gimnasio dijo ash animando a serena

Gracias ash dijo serena mientras le daba un corto abrazo

Será mejor dormir ya se ase tarde dijo ash

Los dos se fueron a dormir para el siguiente día pero cerca de la ciudad romantis se reunían el grupo de secuaces del team flare

Estas seguro que aquí encontraremos los pokemon que necesitamos dijo uno de los secuaces

Si estoy seguro abra un concurso performance donde abran muchos no podemos fallar dijo uno que traía una ropa diferente con una chaqueta blanca

Entendido comandante dijeron los demás partiendo rumbo a ciudad romantis

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo tratare de hacer el próximo capítulo más largo espero que les esté gustando las historia no olviden dejar sus reviews, cualquier duda me lo hacen saber, como saben toda crítica será bienvenida gracias de nuevo por su apoyo**

 **Los capítulos los subiré de ahora en adelante cada miércoles sin más que decir me despido hasta la proxima**


	3. EL REGALO PERFECTO

**Hola a todos primero me disculpo por no haber tardado en subir el capítulo ya que no tenía mucho tiempo por la universidad pero en fin aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta historia no olviden dejar sus reviews, favs, follows y cualquier duda error ortográfico hágamelo saber sin más que decir comencemos**

 **Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **3.- El regalo perfecto, para la persona perfecta**

Ya en un nuevo día todos despertaban pero aún más ansiosa y animada la peli miel que no aguantaba la emoción y los nervios que le provocaba el concurso que iba a realizarse dentro de pocas horas

Bueno será mejor preparar todo para tener una buena presentación dijo serena así misma en dirección al baño para alistarse

Pasado los minutos los demás se despertaron clemont se dispuso a preparar el desayuno mientras bonnie repartía la comida pokemon a todos

Yo iré a dar una vuelta por la ciudad dijo ash hablando con clemont

Pero todavía no desayunaste decía clemont asombrado por la falta de apetito de su amigo

Tengo que hacer algunas cosas primero respondió ash

Está bien recuerda volver a tiempo para el concurso de serena respondió clemont

Volveré pronto no se preocupen decía ash saliendo del centro pokemon junto con pikachu

Adonde ira se preguntaban clemont y bonnie al ver salir a su amigo en dirección a la ciudad

Ya estoy lista dijo serena saliendo del baño alistando el traje que usaría para el concurso

Que les parece el vestido que usare hoy dijo serena mostrando el vestido a todos

Esta realmente hermoso respondieron los dos hermanos al unísono

Serena miro por todos lados pero no encontraba ash y les pregunto a los dos hermanos

Donde esta ash dijo serena con tono curioso mirando por todos lados

Dijo que tenía que hacer algo y salió hacia la ciudad respondió clemont

No será que talvez se metió en algún problema dijo serena preocupada por el motivo de la salida de ash

El estará bien de seguro ya está por regresar decía bonnie tranquilizando a serena

Ya verás que regresara pronto respondió clemont

Eso espero dijo serena aun preocupada

Además no se perderá tu participación en el tripokalon dijo bonnie tranquilizando a serena

Si tienes razón respondió serena alistando las últimas cosas que le faltaban

Mientras tanto en el centro de ciudad romantis

Si esta es perfecta dijo ash señalando un objeto de una vitrina

Aquí tiene gracias por su compra dijo la cajera entregando una bolsa con un objeto adentro

Será mejor apurarme ya se me hizo tarde dijo ash corriendo hacia el centro pokemon

Al llegar vio a serena clemont y bonnie esperándolo en la entrada del centro pokemon

Al fin llegas dijo bonnie un poco molesta por esperar al entrenador

Te tardaste mucho ash dijo clemont

Se me paso el tiempo decía ash rascándose la cabeza un tanto apenado

Estuve preocupada pensé que te habia pasado algo dijo serena un tanto molesta pero feliz porque ash regreso sano y salvo

Perdón por preocuparte se me paso el tiempo volando dijo ash con una sonrisa

Será mejor apurarnos que se ase tarde dijo clemont mirando su reloj

Todos asintieron partiendo rumbo al gimnasio de ciudad romantis donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, pero en otro lugar de ciudad romantis se reunían el team flare para cometer su malvado plan

Atacaremos después del concurso dijo el comandante del grupo del team flare llamado Trevor

Por qué no hacerlo desde el inicio dijo uno de los subordinados

Ya cuando estén distraídos felicitando al ganador será más fácil robarlos dijo trevor alzando el puño

Entendido comandante dijeron los secuaces al unísono

Todos llegaron al gimnasio de ciudad romantis donde se realizaría el tripokalon se pudo ver mucha gente comprando las entradas para observar el concurso y por otro lado los concursantes que se preparaban lo más que podían

Serena te estaremos apoyando desde las graderías decía clemont dirigiéndose a comprar los boletos

Yo sé que ganaras dijo bonnie animando a serena antes de partir a acompañar a clemont

Gracias por su apoyo dijo serena sonriendo por el apoyo de sus amigos

Serena puedo hablar con tigo un momento dijo ash un tanto nervioso

Claro dime que pasa dijo serena preocupada por la actitud de su compañero

Te tengo una sorpresa dijo ash sonriendo pero aun con nervios

En serio y dime cual es decía serena curiosa porque sería aquella sorpresa

Cierra tus ojos un momento dijo ash viendo como serena cerraba los ojos

Está bien decía serena cerrando los ojos

No vale hacer trampa te estaré vigilando dijo ash inspeccionando que serena no haga trampa

Ash saco de su mochila una caja envuelta con un listón

Ahora abre los ojos le dijo ash poniendo el regalo al frente de ella

Serena abrió los ojos observando el regalo sorprendida y con un rubor notorio

Y dime que es dijo serena saliendo de su asombro abriendo la caja viendo lo que contenía adentro

Serena quedaba muda por lo que veía era un hermoso collar que era una pokebola en forma de corazón

Gracias ash esta precioso cuando lo compraste dijo serena muy alegre pero a la vez curiosa

Bueno déjame explicarte dijo ash asiendo memoria

Flashback

Ya vuelvo luego decía ash a clemont mientras salía del centro pokemon con su inseparable amigo pikachu, llegando al centro de ciudad romantis

Quiero darle un regalo a serena decía ash a pikachu quien le le miraba curioso

Que podrá gustarle pensaba ash buscando en las tiendas que veía pero no encontraba nada que le convenciera como un regalo bueno para serena, recorrió todo el lugar hasta llegar a la última tienda pequeña que se ubicaba muy al fondo

Ash entro a la tienda viendo cada estante pero no encontraba nada que le guste

Pikachu salto de su hombro señalando un estante, ash se dirigió al estante observando un collar de una pokebola pero con forma de corazón

Esta es perfecto dijo ash llamando la atención de la dueña de la tienda

Es un hermoso collar buena elección dijo la señora sonriendo

Si es muy hermoso mmm cuesta mucho dijo ash contando en su mente su dinero

Piensas regalárselo a alguien especial para ti le dijo la señora curiosa

Si es para una persona muy especial, que me apoya siempre y quiero darle un regalo para agradecerle todo su apoyo, gracias a ella pude superar los problemas que se me presentaban

A ya veo es alguien muy especial para ti (guiñándole el ojo) bueno te lo dejare a un buen precio dijo la señora envolviendo el collar con una caja y una cinta celeste

Gracias dijo ash saliendo a toda prisa de la tienda ya que se le hizo tarde

Fin del flash back

A ya veo con que por eso te fuiste sin decir nada esta mañana pensé que tenías algún problema dijo serena con un puchero

No quería arruinar la sorpresa dijo ash rascándose la cabeza pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo de serena

Gracias es un lindo detalle dijo serena dándole un beso en la mejilla

Eee… bueno todo por verte tan alegre y es un agradecimiento por todo tu apoyo dijo ash nervioso

No tenías que hacerlo dijo serena mirando a ash

Pero quise hacerlo para agradecerte por todo decía ash aún más nervioso

Gracias ash…. Me ayudas a ponerme el collar dijo serena dándose la vuelta

Claro dijo ash pasando el collar por el cuello de serena colocándolo tiernamente

Y como me queda dijo serena dándose la vuelta quedando muy cerca a ash que quedo impactado al quedar tan cerca de serena

Los dos se miraron a los ojos sin decir más nada se acercaban poco a poco…

Los participantes deben presentarse en los bastidores se escuchó decir una voz proveniente de la organizadora haciendo salir del trance a los dos

Será mejor que te apures dijo ash separándose de serena

Mm… si ya me voy deséame suerte dijo serena mirando a ash

Claro te estaré apoyando desde las graderías dijo ash levantando el puño

Gracias ash fue lo último que dijo serena ya retirándose

Pero a lo lejos una persona pude ver todo lo sucedido era bonnie que estaba más alegre que nunca

Ya todos estaban en sus puestos la gente estaba en la gradería observando el concurso

Los participantes pasaban uno por uno luciendo a sus pokemon hasta que llegó el turno de serena

Serena salía con braixen, serena traía un vestido azul con una especie de moño en la cintura color rosa con bolados en la parte de abajo al igual que braixen pero esta era al revés era rosa con detalles azules

Ash quedaba impresionado por ver como se veía serena acompañada del collar que le dio

Realmente es hermosa susurro ash cosa que escucho bonnie pero no le dijo nada

Es hora de anunciar a la ganadora dijo el presentador

Clemont bonnie y en especial ash estaban nerviosos a la decisión del juez

Pero la que estaba más nerviosa fue serena quien moría de los nervios

La ganadora es….

Es serena dijo el presentador señalando hacia ella

Todo el público estallo con gritos y aplausos, serena estaba muy alegre dirigiendo su mirada a la gradería en dirección donde se encontraba sus amigos, pero ella solo veía como ash la aplaudía eso la puso aún más feliz

Pero la alegría duro poco al explotar una bomba de humo que cubrió todo el lugar segando la vista a todos

Todo el público salió del lugar menos ash clemont y bonnie quienes corrieron a donde se encontraba serena el humo se disipo pero ya no se encontraban los pokemon de los concursantes y tampoco el de serena estaba atrapados en una jaula cuando de la oscuridad salieron el team flare

Quienes son ustedes grito ash al verlos

Eso no te importa pero nos llevaremos estos pokemon dijo trevor el comandante del team flare

Devuelvanos nuestros pokemon dijo serena queriendo enfrentarlos pero fue detenido por ash

Tranquila yo me encargo dijo ash con tono serio

Te reto a una batalla pokemon dijo ash sacando una pokebola

No tenemos por qué aceptar esto dijo uno de los secuaces del team flare

Espera llevárnoslo sería muy sencillo necesito algo de emoción dijo el comandante tel team flare

Entonces aceptas mi reto grito ash al jefe de estos

Pareces un buen rival, está bien, si me ganas dejare los pokemon pero si pierdes me darás todos tus pokemon dijo Trevor confiado

Ash no lo hagas solo te ayudare dijo clemont pero ash se negó

Yo lo resolveré esto es entre él y yo dijo ash poniéndose la gorra para atrás

Clemont asintió pero no muy conforme

Está bien acepto dijo ash sacando una pokebola

Tu puedes ash dijo clemont y bonnie

Ten cuidado ash dijo serena preocupada por el

Bien empecemos será 1 vs 1 dijo Trevor sacando a pyroar

Bien confió en ti sal greninja dijo ash lanzando la pokebola

Pyroar usa triturar dijo Trevor dándole de lleno a greninja

Grenninja usa corte ordeno ash pero pyroar lo esquivo

Pyroar usa lanzallamas asta acertarlo ordeno trevor

Esquívalo greninja ordeno ash este obedeció pero al último no pudo esquivarlo

Es muy rápido que puedo hacer dijo ash preocupado

Ríndete chico no eres rival para el team flare dijo trevor mofándose de ash

Ash miro a serena que estaba muy preocupada, no puedo fallar no puedo rendirme pensó ash

Eso es dijo ash saliendo de sus pensamientos

Piensas rendirte pensé que serias un buen rival decía trevor con tono burlón

Nada de eso yo no me rendiré, luchare hasta el final dijo ash causando asombro a todos en especial a serena por escuchar esas conocidas palabras

Usa doble equipo ordeno ash

Pyroar usa sofoco contra todos ordeno Trevor dándole a todos y desapareciéndolos

Que donde se metió grito Trevor al ver que todas las ilusiones desaparecieron cuando de repente se percató que grenninja estaba en el aire

Ahora greninja pulso de agua ordeno ash dándole un golpe certero y efectico dejándolo fuera de comparte

Maldición esto no puede ser posible dijo trevor regresando a su pokemon

Ahora devuélveme a los pokemon grito ash a Trevor

No tenemos por qué hacerlo dijo uno de los secuaces pero fue detenido por trevor

Un trato es un trato déjenlos nos retiramos dijo Trevor ya después nos encargaremos de ellos recalco desapareciendo del lugar

Todos los participantes corrieron a liberar sus pokemon para después darle las gracias a ash quien apenado solo reía

Gracias ash eres increíble dijo serena

No fue nada no podía permitir que le pasara algo a tus pokemon ni a ti dijo ash rascándose la nariz

Te debo una ash dijo serena guiñándole el ojo

Fue un día muy largo dijo clemont será mejor ir a descansar

Todos asintieron regresando al centro pokemon

Ya todo resuelto todos se dirigieron hacia el centro pokemon donde la enfermera joy les daría una sorpresa

Es en serio será muy divertido dijeron todos al enterarse que se llevaría a cabo una feria al día siguiente

Serena puedo hablar con tigo dijo bonnie jalando del brazo a serena

Claro que pasa bonnie dijo serena ya en lugar más alejado de los dos chicos

Esta es tu oportunidad para decirle a ash lo que sientes dijo bonnie ilusionada

Que…. A que te refieres dijo serena nerviosa

Vamos se nota que tú quieres a ash decía bonnie codeando a serena

Serena ya acorralada no pudo negarse y le conto toda la verdad

Y cuál es tu plan dijo serena curiosa pero aun apenada

La feria será mañana yo me ocupare de dejarlos solos y tengan una buena cita dijo bonnie alegre

Eso suena bien pero tengo miedo dijo serena no muy segura de el plan

Tranquila todo saldrá bien dijo bonnie animando a serena

No tengo de otra está bien acepto dijo serena ya animada

Muy bien mañana será un gran día decía bonnie saltando de alegría

Todos se fueron a dormir para el día siguiente pero a lo lejos en ciudad luminalia

No puede ser que hayan fracasado dijo xero furioso

Todo fue mi culpa pero pude recalcar información sobre aquel entrenador participara pronto en la liga de kalos puede ser que sea una amenaza decía trevor

Ya nos encargaremos de el lamentara haberse metido en los planes del team flare, por el momento déjenlo

Entendido dijo trevor saliendo de la habitación

Falta poco para realizar el plan y el mundo cambiara dijo xero con tono malvado en su voz

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo nuevamente me disculpo por haber tardado en subir un nuevo capítulo ya subiré pronto el capítulo siguiente, como siempre no olviden dejar sus reviews, favs, follows hacerme saber cualquier duda sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima.**


	4. siempre estaremos juntos

**Hola a todos aquí devuelta con un nuevo capítulo gracias por sus comentarios esto me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo dar las gracias por a su apoyo a Arturojeff sí que fue considencia con lo de bonnie jeje, agradezco nuevamente por sus comentarios a todos sin más que decir les dejo con el nuevo capitulo**

 **Capítulo 4.- Siempre estaremos juntos**

Los primeros rayos del sol salían por las montañas, se oían a los fletchling cantar por toda ciudad romantis era un día muy especial para el grupo de amigos en especial para una peli miel que el día de hoy se dispondría a pasarlo con la persona que más quería su amigo de la infancia ash

Serena estas lista dijo bonnie subiendo a la cama de serena

No lo sé tengo un poco de miedo decia serena mostrando preocupación

Tranquila todo saldrá bien yo me ocupare de mi hermano para dejarlos solos dijo la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa

Muchas gracias por tu ayuda bonnie pero no me siento muy segura dijo serena con tono de duda

Vamos serena anímate, yo confió en ti sé que lo lograras dijo bonnie animando a su amiga

Tienes razón daré todo de mi parte decía la peli miel con determinación

Así se habla serena además así tendré tiempo de conseguirle una novia a mi hermano dijo bonnie con una sonrisa

Que tanto hablan se escuchó decir de parte de clemont quien despertó al oír hablar a serena y bonnie

No no es nada solo estamos emocionadas por la feria de esta noche dijo bonnie nerviosa moviendo las manos

A ya veo dijo clemont levantándose de su cama

Yo también estoy emocionado dijo ash quien despertó por la conversación que tenían los 3

Sí, no sabes cuánto te divertirás le dijo bonnie guiñándole el ojo cosa que dejo en duda a ash y un poco nerviosa pero sonrojada a serena

A que te refieres bonnie pregunto ash curioso

No le hagas caso ash ya sabes cómo es contesto serena tapando la boca de bonnie

Será mejor que prepare el desayuno dijo clemont dirigiéndose a la cocina

Todos asintieron mientras se alistaban para el día que estaba por venir

Mientras tanto en un bosque cerca de ciudad romantis se encontraba un joven de cabello azul oscuro con una bufanda color celeste y una chaqueta negra y una pequeña entrenadora de cabello rojizo con una boina verde al igual que casi toda su ropa junto a ella un chespin que la acompañaba

Alan ya me canse cuanto más caminaremos decía manon quejándose por el cansancio

Creo que no se encuentra por aquí se dijo así mismo pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su holomisor

Como van las cosas por allá se escuchó decir por el aparato

Al parecer encontrarlo será más difícil de lo que pensé decia alan con tono serio

El tiempo se acaba recuerda que es muy importante esta misión dijo lissandre de igual forma serio

Entiendo pero no veo como esto nos ayudara dijo alan dudoso por el encargo

Tu confía en mi alan ya lo entenderás dijo lysandre con tono misterioso

Está bien seguiré buscando ya te daré noticias nuevas dijo alan guardando el holomisor

Señor podemos confiar en él decía xero preocupado

No te preocupes él no tiene idea de nada dijo lysandre relajado

Ya veo, que haremos con el luego dijo xero a un dudoso

Cuando termine su misión nos encargaremos de el sería un peligro que se entrometiera en el plan dijo lysandre con tono serio

Entendido señor lysandre decia xero saliendo de la habitación

Solo falta poco, será una pena eliminarte alan pero así son las cosas dijo lysandre con tono maligno

Sera mejor que descansemos dijo alan al ver que manon ya no podía caminar por el cansancio

Estamos cerca de ciudad romantis podemos descansar ahí sugirió manon al cual alan acepto la idea

Ya devuelta con nuestros amigos en el centro pokemon de ciudad romantis

Todos ya habían desayunado, ash y clemont entrenaban en la parte trasera del centro pokemon mientras bonnie y serena observaban la batalla

Ahora pikachu inpactrueno dijo ash enérgicamente

Chespin esquívalo dijo clemont pero no pudo reaccionar rápido y fue dado de lleno cayendo debilitado

Fue un buen entrenamiento dijo ash acariciando a pikachu

Te volviste muy fuerte decia clemont regresando a chespin a su pokebola

Fue una buena batalla los dos son muy fuertes dijo bonnie animando a los dos

Eres sorprendente ash dijo serena un poco sonrojada

Gracias serena decía ash rascándose la cabeza, pero una voz los interrumpió

Ese pikachu tuyo es muy fuerte se escuchó decir por un lado

Todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, y pudieron observar a un joven alto de cabello azul oscuro y una pequeña pelirroja a su lado

Gracias dijo ash apenado

Hola mi nombre es manon dijo con una sonrisa grande

Yo soy alan decía el peli azul presentándose ante todos

Un gusto en conocerlos dijeron los 4 amigos

Por cierto yo soy ash de pueblo paleta dijo ash con su presentación habitual

Mi nombre es serena decía la peli miel presentándose cordialmente

Yo soy bonnie y él es mi hermano clemont dijo bonnie con mucha energía

Dime tú también eres entrenador dijo clemont muy curioso

Él es un gran entrenador es muy poderoso decía manon respondiendo a la pregunta de clemont

Bueno si soy entrenador por eso me quede impresionado por lo fuerte que es pikachu dijo alan un poco apenado por las palabras de manon

Veo que tienes una piedra activadora dijo bonnie al notar la pulsera de alan

Veo que la conoces dijo alan sorprendido

Así es ash peleo contra un lucario y un gardevoir mega evolucionados dijo serena causando que ash se apenara

No fue para tanto dijo ash rasgándose la cabeza

En verdad eres increíble decía serena sonrojada

Todo te lo debo a ti sin tu ayuda no podía haber logrado nada dijo ash rascándose la nariz logrando sonrojar a serena

Esos dos se llevan muy bien dijo manon al ver aquella escena

No sabes cuánto dijo bonnie riendo

Ya veo debes ser muy fuerte dijo alan interrumpiendo a los dos

Que te parece si tenemos una batalla dijo ash con mucho entusiasmo al enterarse lo fuerte que es alan

Me parece una buena idea respondió alan aceptando el reto de ash

Bien en ese caso yo seré el réferi dijo clemont acomodándose los lentes

Muy bien sal charizard dijo alan lanzando su pokebola

O un charizard esto será interesante decia ash sorprendido

Que pokemon elegirás ash dijo alan confiado por la batalla

Te sorprenderás sal charizard dijo ash lanzando su pokebola

O…. otro charizard será divertido ver esto dijo manon sorprendida por aquellos dos pokemon

Vamos ash demuestra lo fuerte que eres pensó serena juntando sus manos

Charizard vs charizard esto será interesante dijo alan con una sonrisa

Puedo pedirte que uses tu mega evolución dijo ash con tono serio

Está bien pero te advierto que luchare con todo mí poder respondía alan

Esta batalla será de un pokemon el ultimo que permanezca en pie gana comiencen dijo clemont dando inicio a la lucha

Ahora charizard mega evoluciona dijo alan tocando la pulsera con su dedo iluminándose él y charizard

Se pudo observar como el charizard de alan cambio a un color negro con fuego azul lanzando un fuerte rugido sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban ahí

El charizard de alan se ve muy fuerte decía bonnie admirando aquel pokemon

Charizard usa lanzallamas ordeno ash al cual el pokemon lanzo un potente ataque fuego

Esquívalo y usa ala de acero dijo alan acertando en su ataque dañando al charizard de ash

Charizard estas bien dijo ash preocupado por su amigo quien se incorporo

Charizard usa lanzallamas hasta acertarlo ordeno ash pero ni uno de los ataques lograba darle

Ahora usa garra dragón dijo alan quien dio nuevamente de lleno en charizard

Ese charizard es muy rápido tengo que hacer algo pronto se dijo así mismo ash

Vamos ash tu puedes lograrlo no te rindas se escuchó decir por parte de serena ocasionando que ash reaccionara

Es verdad esto todavía no ha terminado dijo ash mientras charizard sentía la misma energía que la de su entrenador incorporándose con mirada determinan

Vamos charizard demostremos nuestro potencial decía ash muy animado

Acabalo charizard usa lanzallamas ordeno alan

Esquívalo y usa cola dragón ordeno ash ordenando a su pokemon que esta vez sí alcanzo su objetivo dando de lleno al otro pokemon

¡Que! de pronto adquirió una gran velocidad se dijo así mismo alan´

¡Qué bien! tú puedes ash grito la peli miel animando a ash

Ahora charizard movimiento sísmico dijo ash sorprendiendo a alan por la acción

El charizard de ash agarro al charizard de alan volando a lo alto bajando a toda velocidad chocando contra el suelo ocasionando una nube de polvo

Cuando el polvo se disipo los dos charizard estaban de pie mirándose fijamente pero el charizard de ash debido a los golpes recibidos anteriormente

Ahora usa lanzallamas ordeno ash

Tú también usa lanzallamas dijo alan

Los dos pokemon chocaron sus ataques ocasionando una explosión creando una nube de humo que cubría el lugar

Todos observaban atentos a cuál sería el resultado final

Ya disipándose el humo pudo verse solo un charizard de pie

El ganador es….. alan dijo clemont dando el resultado final

Si gano alan grito manon muy feliz

No puede ser perdió ash dijo serena muy triste

Tranquila serena dio una buena batalla y nada más que contra un mega charizard decía clemont tranquilizando a serena

Tu charizard en verdad es muy fuerte dijo ash regresando el suyo a su pokebola

Gracias lo mismo digo del tuyo me sorprendiste mucho dijo alan guardando de igual forma a su pokemon

Fue una gran batalla me divertí mucho dijo ash con una sonrisa

Eso provocó una sonrisa en el entrenador pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su holomisor

Necesito que vengas pronto se escuchó decir del aparato

Está bien dijo alan colgando el holomisor

Será mejor irme ya nos veremos luego dijo alan despidiéndose de todos

Me volveré más fuerte espero aceptes mi revancha dijo ash extendiendo la mano a alan

La estaré esperando con ansias respondió alan estrechando la mano de ash

Ya nos veremos a ver pronto grito manon a lo lejos saliendo de ciudad romantis y en respuesta todos los despedían mientras se alejaban en el horizonte

Bueno ya va iniciar la feria será mejor apurarnos dijo clemont mirando su reloj

Es cierto debemos apurarnos decía bonnie guiñando el ojo a serena a la cual ella afirmo con la cabeza

Todos partieron rumbo al lugar donde observaron como todo estaba lleno de gente había juegos mecánicos, puestos de golosinas, y diferentes actividades todos quedaron sorprendidos

La feria sí que es grande decía ash sorprendido

Estas lista serena dijo bonnie al oído de serena al cual ella asintió

Hermano quiero ir al carrusel dijo bonnie señalando el juego

Claro bonnie yo te llevo dijo clemont con una sonrisa

Los acompañaremos decia ash pero fue interrumpido por bonnie

No te preocupes ash vallan ustedes además así podre conseguirle una novia a mi hermano dijo la pequeña rubia corriendo

Espera bonnie ya te dije que no hagas eso dijo clemont corriendo detrás de bonnie

Serena y ash quedaron viendo la escena con una gota en la cabeza

Bueno solo seremos los dos decía el azabache con una sonrisa

Así parece dijo serena con un leve sonrojo mientras pensaba gracias bonnie no desaprovechare esta oportunidad

Serena vamos a la montaña rusa dijo ash agarrando la mano de serena lo cual dejo aún más sonrojada a la peli miel, ya en el lugar se pusieron en la fila para subirse

Tengo un poco de miedo decía serena mientras esperaban su turno para subirse

No te preocupes yo te protegeré, no permitiré que te pase algo decía ash con una sonrisa

Gracias ash dijo la peli miel abrazando el brazo de ash lo cual dejo sonrojado a los dos

Me siento raro estando así con serena que será se preguntaba ash en sus pensamientos

Pasen por favor se escuchó decir del encargado de la montaña rusa mientras ellos se subían, comenzando el juego ambos gritaban de lo divertido del juego pero serena al principio tenía un poco de miedo pero ese miedo desapareció al saber que ash estaba ahí a su lado

Eso fue divertido decia ash muy feliz bajando del juego

Si debo admitir que me gustó mucho dijo serena igual muy feliz

Ambos caminaban entrando a cada uno de los juegos mecánicos que habían

Mira ash es un muñeco de fennekin dijo serena señalando aquel muñeco en un estante

Es cierto sí que es muy hermoso decía ash al ver aquel muñeco

Pasen, acérquense derive las botellas con una pelota y gánense un premio dijo el hombre encargado del juego

Yo ganare ese fennekin para ti dijo ash con determinación esto dejo a serena sonrojada

Ash agarro una de las pelotas y para sorpresa de todos los que estaban ahí logro derivarlas todas

Aquí tiene su premio, un buen regalo para su novia dijo el hombre, dejando muy sonrojados a los dos por ese comentario

Aquí tienes serena dijo ash dándole aquel muñeco

Gracias ash es muy lindo dijo serena dándole un beso en la mejilla

No fue nada decía ash sonrojado a más no poder

De pronto el estómago de ash sonó

Mm jajá creo que tengo hambre dijo ash apenado

Es típico de ti dijo serena con una sonrisa mientras se dirigían a un puesto de golosinas

Serena estaba sentada mientras ash llegaba con dos manzanas cubiertas de chocolate

Se me apeteció esto espero te guste decía ash dándole una de las manzanas

Me encanta el chocolate gracias ash dijo la peli miel mientras aceptaba la golosina

Ambos comían muy a gusto hasta terminar dicha merienda pero serena tenía un poco de chocolate en la mejilla

Déjame limpiarte dijo ash limpiando delicadamente con un pañuelo la mejilla de serena que la dejo sonrojada

Ash es tan atento con migo pensaba serena aun sonrojada

Los dos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos ash no podía dejar de ver a serena

Te ves muy linda decía ash muy apenado sin saber por qué dijo esas palabras

Gracias ash dijo serena muy roja a mas no poder

Ambos se miraban en silencio solo con una sonrisa hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un anuncio

Los fuegos artificiales están a punto de empezar esto hizo reaccionar a los dos

Que bien fuegos artificiales decia ash emocionado por el anuncio

Si será muy divertido decía la peli miel igual de emocionada

Los dos corrieron al sitio donde iban a lanzar los fuegos artificiales pero para su sorpresa todo estaba repleto de gente

Que mala suerte no hay lugares dijo serena triste

Conozco un buen lugar donde podemos verlos desde ahí decia ash llevando de la mano a serena a un sitio un poco alejado de la gente pero con una vista muy hermosa iluminada por la luz de la luna

Que te parece el lugar desde aquí podemos ver todo dijo el azabache muy contento

Es hermoso, me gusta mucho decía serena sorprendida por aquel lugar

Ambos se sentaron esperando la hora que lanzaran los fuegos artificiales

Sabes debo darte las gracias por todo tu apoyo en la batalla contra alan dijo ash rascándose la nariz

No fue para tanto decía serena apenada

A pesar que perdí, lamento si te decepcione dijo ash un poco triste

¡Claro que no! Diste una buena batalla y aunque hayas perdido para mí siempre serás el más fuerte de todos dijo serena causando que ash se apenara

Gracias serena, me siento mejor sabiendo que estas a mi lado apoyándome decía ash con una sonrisa a lo que ella respondió sonriendo de igual forma

Me agrada pasar el tiempo con serena ella siempre está ahí cuando más la necesito y no puedo negar lo hermosa que se ve a la luz de la luna pensó ash mientras miraba a la peli miel

Me gusta que ash sea así de tierno con migo pensó serena mientras se le formaba una sonrisa el rostro

Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla esto que siento es muy raro será que, si eso debe ser no puedo negar más esto que siento por ella la verdad es que estoy enamorado pensó ash quien ya entendía los sentimientos que sentía hacia su amiga

Debería decírselo no aguanto más siendo solo un amigo pensaba ash ya decidido

Ash estas bien dijo serena al notar que ash estaba muy pensativo

Serena debo decirte algo que ya no puedo ocultar decia ash con tono serio

Dime de que se trata decía serena curiosa al notar serio a su amigo

El pasar todo este tiempo con tigo, estando tu apoyándome en cada batalla que pase me di cuenta que te necesito, no puedo estar lejos de ti y el pasar todo este día con tigo confirma lo que pensé dijo ash ante la atenta mirada de serena

Serena lo que quiero decir es que no soportaría separarme de ti pensar que tu no estas a mi lado no lo resistiría dijo ash muy nervioso

Nunca me separaría de ti decía serena mirando a los ojos a ash

Por eso serena lo que quiero decirte que yo decía ash nervioso mientras serena pensaba vamos ash dilo por favor

Yo te quiero serena estoy enamorado de ti dijo ash muy nervioso pero aliviado porque al fin se lo dijo

Serena no tenía palabras para explicar lo feliz que le hacían esas palabras llegando al punto de derramar unas lágrimas

Ash al ver llorar a serena se preocupó pensando que dijo algo que la hiso sentir mal o que ella no sentía lo mismo que el

Serena yo… decía ash pero fue interrumpido

Ash no sabes lo feliz que soy porque yo también te amo desde aquel día en que tú me ayudaste de niña, no sabes cómo sufrí cuando nos separamos pensando el no volver a verte dijo serena

Pero cuando nos volvimos a encontrar no sabes lo feliz que fui a pesar que tú no me recordabas pero el amor que sentí por ti creció más y más cada día que pasaba a tú lado yo….te amo ash y no sabes cómo me alegra saber que tu sientes lo mismo dijo serena con una sonrisa dejando caer unas lágrimas

Ash se acercó a serena secando sus lágrimas delicadamente con sus manos yo también te amo dijo ash

Ambos se miraron a los ojos acercando sus labios cada vez más cerca hasta juntarlos sellando aquel amor que empezó desde niños, en ese momento los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a estallar en el cielo como festejando el amor de los dos

Ambos se separaron mirándose fijamente

Lamento no haberte recordado serena fui un tonto dijo ash un poco apenado

Si un poco decia serena con un puchero pero con una sonrisa

Pero eso no volverá a pasar dijo ash con una sonrisa

Que quieres decir decía serena curiosa

Serena quieres ser… mi novia dijo ash nervioso y a la vez sonrojado

Si ash si quiero decía serena besando nuevamente a ash

Pasaron los minutos ash estaba sentado apoyado en un árbol mientras abrazaba a serena

Nos perdimos los fuegos artificiales dijo serena

Eso no importa tu eres lo más hermoso que hay en esta noche decía ash un poco sonrojado

Eres muy tierno dijo serena besando la mejilla de ash

Será mejor regresar a buscar a bonnie y clemont dijo ash viendo la hora en su reloj

Está bien pero antes quiero un recuerdo de este día dijo serena agarrando la mano de ash

Adónde vamos decía ash quien no entendía a donde iban

Listo es aquí dijo serena señalando una máquina de fotografías instantáneas

Bueno entremos dijo ash jalando de la mano a serena

Los dos pusieron caras graciosas en cada foto pero en la última estaban ash y serena besándose

Que lindas fotos dijo ash al ver las fotografías

Saliste muy gracioso decía serena riéndose de las caras que puso ash

Lo mismo digo de ti dijo ash molestando a la peli miel

Con que aquí estaban los interrumpió una voz

Los dos voltearon a ver y vieron a clemont muy cansado

Que te paso clemont pregunto ash con una gota en la cabeza

Perseguí a bonnie por horas se empeñó en conseguirme una novia dijo clemont recuperándose del cansancio

Hermano tienes que conseguirte una novia rápido decía la pequeña rubia molestando a su hermano

Y como la pasaron ustedes pregunto clemont a los dos

Bueno se puede decir que bien dijo serena mostrando las fotos que se sacaron

Bonnie y clemont quedaron sorprendidos en especial por la última foto

¡Si! Estoy muy feliz saltaba de alegria bonnie al ver que su amiga había logrado su objetivo

No lo puedo creer ustedes son dijo clemont a un sorprendido

Si serena y yo somos novios decía ash agarrando la mano de serena

Me alegro mucho por ustedes decía el rubio con una sonrisa

Ves hermano asta ash tiene novia y tu no dijo bonnie molestando al rubio

Ya te dije que yo me conseguiré novia algún día, además soy muy tímido dijo clemont agachando la cabeza

Serena y ash solo reían por la escena que hacían los hermanos

Se hace tarde será mejor volver al centro pokemon dijo clemont al cual todos asintieron, al llegar todos se fueron a dormir muy rápido por el día tan largo y lleno de emociones que habían tenido en especial serena y ash que dormían placenteramente con una sonrisa en sus rostros que nadie les podía quitar o eso creían….

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy es el más largo hasta ahora me divertí mucho haciéndolo espero les guste gracias de nuevo por su apoyo no olviden dejar sus reviews, favs, follows sin más que decir me despido hasta el próximo capitulo**


End file.
